1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to control the moving direction and displacement of the cursor on a screen, and particularly to a cursor pointing apparatus with a thinner structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A mouse is one of the main input tools of a computer for controlling movement of the cursor on a screen. Because the mouse for a notebook computer has a bigger size comparatively, it is improper for the mouse to be an integrated part of the notebook computer. Hence, mostly, the touch pad is utilized as the input device in the notebook computer instead of the mouse but it is quite inconvenient for operating the touch pad so that it is often to be touched carelessly by the user easily and leads to a phenomenon of cursor moving up and down unstably. Taiwanese Patent No. 112874, which has been to the present applicant, discloses a pointing device and the pointing device includes a Angular control part and a displacement control part. The Angular control part and the displacement control part give the moving object a direction value and a displacement value respectively and the direction value and the displacement value can be operated with a single chip controller to figure out the coordinate values continuously for the moving object being controlled to reach a position corresponding to the coordinates' and the users don't need to move their wrist to and fro for pointing direction, they only press to go and release to stop and turn the angular wheel (rotary disk) to aim to different direction and then press to go to other direction, and the pointing device just stay at the same place like touch pad, doesn't need spared operation space.